Spring Flower
by kittylove12
Summary: Its been 5 years since the Guardians defeated Pitch, and he is back for more, but he is not alone he has an accomplice. Now the Guardians have to have someone added to them but she has never been seen by any other spirits and has her quirks. How will this new Guardian cope with being around other spirits? I suck at summaries, so please, please, please read, review, and follow.
1. Chapter 1- Disturbing news

Chapter 1- Disturbing News

Sandy was doing his usual rounds, making dreams come true in everybody's sleep and making sure everything was O.K. in Burgess.

Suddenly, something flew right past him, Sandy turned in the direction it was going. Then he saw it a black horse flew into Jack Frost's first believer, Jamie's, bedroom window. Sandy floated over to the 10 year olds window and floated through the window into Jamie's room.

Jamie was sound asleep curled up with the covers pulled up to his chin. Sandy observed the little brunette while he slept. Although he found that the brunette did not have any of his dream sand over his head, but that wasn't the thing that caught Sandy's eye. The worst thing was that the little boy's face was scrunched up in fear. The dream master knew that meant only 1 thing.

Jamie was having a nightmare. So what flew into his room must have been one of the nightmares that were controlled by… _him._

Sandy started panicking if the nightmares were back he had to warn the others, but he had to do something about Jamie, but what? He face palmed, he had totally forgotten, he was the guardian of dreams for crying out loud!

Sandy threw some dream sand over the boy, as the dream sand materialized over Jamie's head a smile spread on his face and a dream of him having a snowball fight with Jack Frost formed. As Sandy walked over to the window, Jamie snuggled deeper into his covers. It was the most adorable thing Sandy had ever seen.

However, Sandy couldn't stay he had to report this to the other guardians. He rushed to the window and flew out as fast as he could back toward his cloud made of golden dream sand. He landed on the cloud, gathered all the dream sand, formed it into his biplane and took off for Santoff Claussen.

When Sandy arrived at Santoff Claussen he flew all across the workshop, yetis staring after him as he went. He threw the doors to the globe room making North jump at the sound. The Russian turned around.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?! Oh… Sandy… hi… how are you old friend?" North said.

Sandy nodded apologetically at North, then he started flashing sand images over his head explaining what had happened only an hour ago.

"What? Already? We only defeated him 5 years ago! Ok I will call others." North said confused. He then pulled a lever to call the Guardians and the northern lights spread over the mountains.

Sandy stared out the window staring at the pretty blue-green lights spreading to call the Guardians. They seemed to touch the mountain peaks. Within about 5 minutes Jack Frost came flying through the hole in the roof created specifically made for him to fly in.

"What's going on?" Jack questioned.

"I will explain after other guardians get here." North said with his thick Russian accent.

"Oi what's the meaning of this?" Bunny questioned annoyed with his Australian accent, coming in through his tunnel which closed up after him with a pink flower.

"What's going on North? Why did you call us?" Tooth said coming in through the hole in the ceiling with some of her mini-fairies trailing behind.

"Sandy saw something earlier today. Sandy?" North started. Everyone stared at Sandy waiting for him to start explaining what happened.

Sandy started feeling self-conscious, he gulped silently and started explaining to everyone about what he saw earlier. When he finished everyone gasped.

"What do ya mean Pitch might be back? We saw him disappear 5 years ago! He can't be back already!" Bunny exclaimed. Sandy rolled his eyes at him.

"Well Kangaroo, Sandy saw one of Pitch's nightmares go into Jamie's room and since when is Sandy a liar?" Jack stated. Bunny looked offended and not by being corrected by the youngest Guardian.

"What did you just call me? I am _not_ a Kangaroo mate! I am a _Bunny_, the Easter Bunny!" Bunny exclaimed agitated and that was all that was needed to start their regular argument. Sandy just rolled his eyes and looked at Tooth and North to find them staring at the bickering guardians. Then after a little bit Tooth went back to ordering her fairies and Sandy and North started talking about the event that happened earlier.

Tooth was the only one that noticed the silver moonlight shining through the large hole. She tried getting the other's attention, nothing worked, so she decided to try the not so nice way. She drew in a big breath and yelled, "GUYS MANNY IS TRYING TO TELL US SOMETHING!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at her in shock. They broke out of their trance and looked over at the moon peeking through the large hole.

"Ah Man in Moon! What brings you here old friend?" North said.


	2. Chapter 2-New Guardian?

**Hey kittylove12 here! I just wanted to say thank you to Nabooru's apprentice for following and reviewing and also Trinity1998 for being my very first reviewer! Thank you so much you guys it means a lot! Anyway, now for the 2****nd**** chapter of the story hope you enjoy it! Remember to R, R, and follow! Enjoy! Disclaimer-I only own my characters! I do not however own ROTG at all!**

Chapter 2: New Guardian?

"Ah! Man in Moon! What can we do for you old friend?!" North exclaimed.

Manny's moonbeam floated over to the center of where the Guardians were located. The silver moonbeam glowed brighter till it nearly blinded the Guardians.

"What is it Manny? What are you trying to tell us?" North questioned squinting his eyes to avoid going blind. "Can you also dim moonbeam so we don't go blind?"

The moonbeam dimmed down so the Guardians could see again. They all blinked to clear away the spots gathering in their eyes and looked at where the moonbeam was shining.

The grayish blue beam showed a shadow that looked achingly familiar to all the Guardians but that was to be expected, they had only fought with him 5 years ago. They all gasped as they realized who this was, their suspicions have been confirmed.

Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, feared by all children who believed in him also known as the Boogieman, was back to full power after only 5 years.

Although, that wasn't all MIM had to tell the Guardians, for the silhouette changed to not one of a man, but to that of a woman with long hair. North scratched his head in confusion.

"Does anyone know who this spirit is?" They all shook their heads. "Manny who is this? Is she new Guardian?"

_This woman you see is not a new Guardian she is Pitch's new ally. You will learn her name soon enough though._ Manny's voice echoed through all of their minds. The moon beam moved over to a circle just above where the Guardians were standing. They saw this and walked over to the stone that had all the Guardians, even Jack's which had just recently been added.

"You guys know what this means, right?" Tooth confirmed. Everyone except Jack nodded in response.

"No, what does it mean?" Jack asked a confused look on his face.

"It means that a new guardian will be chosen to help us defeat Pitch and his new ally," Tooth explained still staring at the Guardian Stone.

"Oh," Jack said still slightly confused. Although he was interrupted by the rising of a stone totem like thing.

The totem wasn't much to look at. It was just a large stone pillar. Although, looks can be deceiving, the sides of it looked like a stone pillar, the top had the guardian's symbol.

"Who do you think it is? I hope it is a girl, I am outnumbered! There are four guys and one girl, I need someone I can have girl talk with!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Please not anyone I hate like the groundhog. I mean seriously that guy is stuck up. He's like 'well I have the easiest job I only have to decide whether or not it will be Spring soon!' man that guy gets on my nerves" Bunny complained however nobody was paying any attention to his rambling. They were too busy stating who they thought will be chosen.

"I don't care who as long as new guardian is kind to children and is strong!" North boomed staring at the pillar, wonder filling his gaze.

Sandy put a four-leaf clover over his head to symbolize that he wanted the leprechaun to be the next guardian. Jack however shrugged, he didn't have any preferences he didn't really meet any other spirits. At North's Christmas parties he would just hang out in the corner and not socialize and freeze someone's punch once in a while or make it snow, he would not really socialize with any other spirits. Mostly because most hate him or some don't show up or talk to him in any way they only wave their hand in welcome.

MIM's moonbeam drifted to rest on top of the pillar, lighting up the symbol on top. Jack watched as a blue hologram rose up out of the pillar, revealing a girl.

Tooth squealed with delight and did a little twirl in the air. However stopped when she saw the rest of the image.

Everyone just stood there and stared at the hologram for a few minutes, forming an awkward silence between the five Guardians.

The hologram showed a girl with a regular t-shirt and capris. The t-shirt was yellow had a variety of flowers on the collar, rim and sleeves. The capris were denim and had flowers along the bottom and pockets with flower designs on the back pockets. She also wore no shoes like Jack. The girl had hair that went to the middle of her back and a pansy in her hair just above her ear. Around her neck she wore a necklace that looked like an amulet and rested on her chest.

"Um, does anyone know who this girl is?" North said breaking the silence that had been going on for a few minutes. Everyone shook their heads and shrugged.

"How are we supposed to find the Sheila if we don't know who she is?" Bunny questioned.

"We could always look on the globe!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Don't we need to know the sheila's name first?" Bunny contradicted.

"Right," Tooth sighed in defeat.

"We could probably look at how she looks to tell right?" Jack offered. Sandy nodded in agreement.

Everyone, except Sandy, face palmed why hadn't they thought about that. They were the oldest guardians and they got outsmarted by the youngest guardian. Jack however started laughing as he watched their reactions.

"Ha ha! You should see your faces you look so ridiculous!" Jack said still laughing his head off and using his staff to support himself. The three other guardians were staring daggers at Jack. Sandy just smiled and stared at the glaring guardians and laughing winter spirit.

When everything died down, Sandy formed an image of a flower and pointed to the hologram indicating that she was probably a spring spirit.

"Ya right Sandy she does have a lot of flowers so she must be a spring spirit! You're a genius Sandy!" Bunny exclaimed making Sandy look down in embarrassment since he couldn't really blush.

"So we just look where spring is arriving and we may find her!" Tooth exclaimed catching on to what Bunny was saying.

"But where is it spring?" North questioned.

"Um Burgess is in a transition right now." Jack said matter-of-factly. Again, making the Guardians feel stupid, they were outsmarted by the young spirit again! They face palmed, again, which made Jack start rolling on the floor laughing, unable to contain himself.

All through this, Sandy was just watching the four guardians and drinking eggnog. When Jack stopped acting like a hyena and the other three calmed down, they all started figuring things out again.

"So who will go get her?" Tooth asked.

"Not me mate, I got Frosty last time." Bunny commented backing away with his arms up.

"I can't I have to make sure elves do not get into mischief." North boomed.

"I have teeth to collect." Tooth commented and looked at Sandy who shook his head and making an image of a sleeping child. "And Sandy has to do dreams for the children."

"I guess that means that I have to get her," Jack sighed.

"Well you are newest member it is only fair." North shrugged.

"Fine, I'll go get her," Jack sighed in defeat and took off with the wind, leaving the other four to do their jobs.

**Ok so that was my second chapter hope you enjoyed it. I know that it was a bit long but you know lots of stuff to cram. So please, please, please R&R and also follow and favorite! It would mean a lot! Kittylove out!**


	3. Chapter 3-Icy Surprise

**Hey you guys! Kittylove here! I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy. I just finished a project for my world history class. Such is the life of a high school sophomore ugh. So anyway, before you start reading chapter 3. I said that I want constructive criticism on what I should change while writing this fanfiction. The good job reviews are not helping at all with my writing. I am not one of those authors that cry if you say I am doing something wrong I can handle it. So please, please, please help my writing by giving some constructive criticism. However, mean comments will be removed. **

**So without further ado…**

**READ! Lol**

Chapter 3: Icy Surprise

My name is Lily, Lily Evergreen, I am a spring spirit. In other words, I bring all the flowers to your garden. I also melt the snow from winter. I am not very social I have not met any other spirits at all. I am 300 years old, I don't have all of my memories but I have enough to know that my life sucked when I was human.

I have strawberry blond hair that goes all the way down to the middle of my back. I also had a flower just above my right ear. Although, it isn't just any flower, it is a mood flower, you may have heard of a mood ring or necklace, but I have a mood flower that is far more accurate right now it was a calm pink.

I wear a yellow tank top that has flowers outlining the collar and at the beginning of my spaghetti straps. I also wore a denim capris that have flowers lining the pocket openings, and the bottom of the legs. However I do not like wearing shoes, my season isn't _that _hot and shoes annoy me.

The one thing that I have from when I was a human was a pendant my older brother gave to me on my 12th birthday, however that was the year he died.

I also have rose pink wings that I use to fly around. One thing that is not like any other spirit I know of is that I can change my form.

I have 3 forms, my flower form(which is the form I am in currently), my flame form(which I use to melt the snow, and finally my human form so I can hang out with the children in the summertime.

**A/N: OK that is the introduction of the newest guardian now I will get to the next part of this chapter **** be prepared to laugh. Btw Jack and Lily will not be a couple. But there will be some complications between them just not in the way that you think.**

I was flying over a small town called Burgess, I liked this town, and everybody is in tune with nature so they appreciated what I did. I landed in my favorite meadow that wasn't much of a meadow right now. It was covered in snow and the lake was frozen solid.

I sighed, that will take a long time to defrost. I turned to the rest of the meadow. I squeezed my amulet and it turned from a peridot green to a ruby red. My hair turned red and my flower disappeared. The flower designs on my outfit also disappeared and were replaced by flame designs.

I waved my hand over the snow on the ground and in the trees and the snow started melting. After a few minutes it was all gone.

I sighed and grabbed my amulet, going back to my flower form. _Now it is time for the fun part. Growing the flowers._ I thought.

I imagined what I wanted the meadow to look like. I first waved my hand over the parts I wanted the rose bushes to be. Then came the daisies, pansies, dandelions, and other flowers.

When I was done with the placement, I waved both of my hands over all of the meadow, lowered them and raised them high above my head. All the flowers I mentally placed, shot up. However they didn't blossom it was still too cold for them to blossom. I can't control the temperature I can only melt the snow.

Anyway, I moved on to the trees that still had snow on them. I imagined the leaves on the trees, they appeared as green as they could be. I spotted the cherry trees, that may sound strange but I was reborn to be able to see the types of trees they were. I extended my wings and flew over to them.

I landed on the first one and folded my wings into my back. I balanced on the branch with ease and started placing cherry blossoms on the tree. I was working hard trying to make things perfect for spring.

I was working so hard I didn't notice someone sneaking up on me until…

"That is pretty."

I jumped at the sudden voice, my flower changing to a surprised white.I lost my footing and stumbled on the branch I screamed and started to fall, however, I felt something curved wrap around my waist and steady me on the branch again. I sighed with relief and turned to my savior.

He was a boy, probably 17 years old, he had surprisingly white hair, deathly pale skin, he wore a blue, frost covered hoody and brown pants, and he carried around a familiar looking sheppard's staff that was curved at the top, I guessed this was what he used to help me, it was made of really old wood.

"Why did you sneak up on me? I could have died!" I shouted at the boy my flower turning red with anger.

"Whoa there chill. I am sorry that I frightened you but… wait, wasn't that flower pink just a moment ago?" Jack asked noticing my now red flower. I smirked at his comment.

"Yes it was pink and now it is red. Now if we are done stating the obvious can we get back to who you are and what you are doing here?" I said matter-of-factly.

"What? Oh! Um right. Well I am Jack Frost, spirit of winter and guardian of fun. And um…" Jack scratched his head in confusion. I assumed he forgot why he was here.

I sighed and said, "Well nice to meet you Jack Frost, spirit of winter, now if we are done here I have to get back to work. Bye Frostie." I flashed a smile and turned and started to work on the trees again.

"Wait! I am here to ask you to please follow me." Jack said nonchalantly as if that didn't sound weird.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I need you to follow me, I was told to bring you to the North Pole."

"What? The North Pole? You do realize I am a spring spirit that does not do well in the cold snow right?" I said.

"You don't have to worry I won't let anything happen to you. I could take you on my wind." He offered. I shook my head and he frowned "What? Do you plan on walking there or teleporting there?" Again I shook my head and smiled mischeviously.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

I unfolded my wings and let them spread out in front of him. He gasped at my wings and kept his mouth open for a little while. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Close your mouth Snowman. It is really weird." I said annoyed as I walked towards him on the branch and tapping his mouth closed. He shook his head coming out of his trance but keeping his eyes on my wings nonetheless. Again I rolled my eyes.

"You… have a lot of… surprises up your… sleeves huh…" He stammered.

"Yes except for one thing, I don't have any sleeves." I gestured to my spaghetti straps.

"Oh… um… right…" He stammered. "So does that mean you are going to come with me?"

"It seems like you are just going to bug me until I do, so fine I will go with you…" I sighed.

Jack jumped up and rode the wind to a higher altitude to allow me to take off. I ran to the edge of the branch and flapped my wings to gain altitude. I flew up to Jack and we flew north towards the North Pole.

**Again sry for the long wait but I gave you guys a long chapter to make up for it so please don't kill me! And please tell me what I can improve in my writing, whether it is a character's personality or the way I am writing about an event. Just don't say it was good or 'there was nothing wrong that I could see' I don't like those kinds of reviews. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up, but until then please review and follow! **** Kittylove OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4-Weakness

**Hey readers! Kittylove here! I kinda like how you guys are helping me with this story. It really does help. Anyway, I know I kept on forgetting to say that I do not own RotG but you guys probably already figured it out. O.K. now I will start doing shout outs from now on. So, shout out time:**

**To ****jazmin-ibarra**** (sorry if I spelled it wrong): thank you so much I am glad you are enjoying it!**

**To ****PeachtreeAmuto:**** Thank you for the suggestion, I actually kind of like that idea but I will wait for more suggestions before I make it official.**

**To Nabooru'sapprentice: thank you for that advice it was really helpful!**

**To EmmaFrost: thank you for the compliment and I checked out that video and just to let you know I liked it very much I hope your friend wins**

**To Taydurbs14: thank you for the encouragement and the advice I hope I fixed the mistakes in this chapter please reading **

**O.K. now that that is done ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 4- Weakness

I flew after Jack being careful to not get blown on by the wind pushing him. If I get caught in the freezing cold winter wind I will regret it. My wings will freeze up and I will fall into the ocean below us.

It was silent almost the whole way to the North Pole however when we were halfway across the Artic Ocean Jack broke the silence.

"So… Do you have any of your memories?" He asked. I blinked at his sudden question.

"Um… Well, I…uh…I remember having a family and my name from then but nothing else, I don't even remember my older brother's name, face or voice just that he loved to make me laugh… Why?" I stated.

"No reason…" I gave him a doubtful look and he looked away.

"Come on we both know there is a reason you asked so spill it." I half demanded half suggested. He sighed and looked back at me.

"Fine, it's just every other spirit was reborn with some of their memories but…" his voice went faded to murmur that I couldn't hear. I looked at him confused, he must have noticed because he looked away and continued, "But… I didn't have any of mine when I was reborn… I only got them when I became a guardian… to help me find my center…"

"Center? What is that?" I asked.

"You will probably hear about it from North when we get to the workshop…" Jack said somberly.

"Oh… um… ok" I stammered and looked down at the ground. When I did I saw a huge icy glacier below us.

I shivered, just noticing how cold I was, being a spring spirit I don't like the cold and the cold can seriously harm me. I gasped in pain, my wings were starting to frost over, goose bumps formed all over my body. I saw Jack glance at me, his eyes widening in shock. My flower turned brown in pain. My eyesight started to cloud, and black spots started to dance across my vision. The last thing I saw was Jack mouth my name, or that is what I think he said, I couldn't hear at all. I had passed out.

**Jacks POV**

"Lily!" I shouted trying to get her attention but her eyes just closed and she started to fall towards the freezing snow. I flew as fast as I could to try and catch her. She was about 10 meters from the ground when I wrapped my arms around Lily's waist and stopped her falling. I started flying to North's with the spring spirit in my arms carrying her bridle-style.

I stopped abruptly when she suddenly started to change. The partially frozen rose pink wings melted into her back. Her hair turned a chocolate brown color, her flower disappeared as the rapidly turning brown strands grew shorter until they were shoulder length. Her pant legs melted together to form a skirt that grew longer to just below her ankles. Her tank top combined with the top of her now skirt to form a dress. The spaghetti straps on the tank top widened and spread like a wild fire down her arm till it reached her wrist. The sleeves started toturn a chocolate brown like her hair. Then brown boots with gray-brown fur sticking out at the top of them appeared on her feet.

I stared at Lily in confusion, she looked so familiar now… like I have known her before. I gasped as a picture of a 12 year old girl laying on the bed next to mine appeared in my mind. The girl looked just like how Lily was now, although the girl I actually knew, she was my sister. However, Lily couldn't be my sister, my sister died centuries ago. _But maybe Lily is the reincarnation of my sister… no she can't be she would have recognized me… right?_ I sighed.

I shook my head realizing the urgency in the situation, _what am I doing! I need to get Lily to North right away! _I flew at top speed in the direction of Santoff Claussen.

**Haha! My first cliffhanger!**

**O.K. sorry for the super long wait I had writer's block then I had technical difficulties. So yea… I thought I would do something dramatic in this chapter although I have no idea if I did a good job on it. So please when you review please include what you thought about it. Also if you could say if I actually left you all in suspense. Thank you all that have reviewed I appreciate it a lot. Until next time! Kittylove out!**


	5. Chapter 5-Memories

**Hey guys! Kittylove here! I hope you are enjoying the story! I don't know what to say… Other than thank you for reading, reviewing and following this story. Shout out time!**

**To major-fangirl-in-here17: I agree but you will have to keep on reading to learn more**

**To sherlockian: I know but I will be changing the surprised to white, pain is better coincided with brown because of the clots that appear on your "boo-boos" and bruises.**

**Ok now that that is done on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: me no own RotG**

Chapter 5: Memories, Part 1

Jack's POV

I flew in the hole North put in for me and Tooth with Lily still passed out in my arms.

"North… North… Lily she…" I panted.

"Calm down Jack, deep breaths… now tell us what happened." Tooth soothed. I took a deep breath.

"We were flying through the Artic, we passed this huge glacier, and her wings started to frost over and freeze. Then she passed out and started falling." I said probably sounding really pathetic.

"Wait, wings?" Bunny asked. "I don't see any wings on her."

I shrugged, "Well, Kangaroo, after I caught her she kind of changed form." I said, earning a death glare from Bunny, I laughed.

North walked over to me and took Lily from my arms. He put his large hand on her forehead then he shook his head.

"She is too cold, the girl needs to get warm." North said placing her on the red couch near the fire.

"Are ya sure mate?" Bunny asked.

"Why Kangaroo? You have a little crush on her?" I chuckled. Looking at him with my signature grin. I earned another of Bunny's death glares.

"Oh so now I can't be concerned about others Snowflake?" Bunny said sarcastically. I laughed at his weak remark.

I flew over to the unconscious spring spirit, careful not to let the freezing winds freeze up Lily while she is warming up. I sighed and turned away from her. _She can't be my little sister. My sister is dead, I have seen her grave, near my lake. Although, that doesn't necessarily mean she isn't… my little sister._

**Ok well, this next part is in Lily's dream while she is passed out on the couch. This part will give you some view into what Lily's life was like before she became a spirit. These are basically some of the memories that Lily is missing in her spirit life. The name that is blocked out is a name she doesn't remember so it is blocked out. Enjoy!**

**Lily's POV**

I jerked up in my bed panting, my long chocolate brown hair hanging in my face drenched in sweat. I looked at the empty bed beside mine. A tear fell down my cheek at the memory of my brother dying in the lake outside my house. I put on my favorite brown dress that had long sleeves for the winter.

I walked out of my room into the kitchen which just had the fire stove and the game my father brought in yesterday afternoon in the corner. My mother was busy cooking the deer on the fire for breakfast.

"Good morning Lily, how are you?" She glanced my way with a cheerful smile on her face that disappeared when she saw the tears running from my brown eyes. She put the half cooked meat down on the table and walked over to me with a worried expression. She kneeled down to look into my eyes, "Did you have another nightmare?"

I nodded, "About … dying over and over again." I sobbed into her shoulder. "I… just miss him so much…" Several tears fell down my slightly tanned cheeks.

"Shh… it's alright… he is in a better place… - wouldn't want you to be sad for him especially for 5 weeks." She soothed hugging me comfortingly and rubbing my back. I hiccupped a little then nodded and went to the table to wait for my breakfast.

I ate my deer meat in silence. When I was finished, I grabbed my bag and started walking to school, dragging my feet along the way. My friend Summer walked up to me with a worried expression on her slightly pale face. Her ginger hair flowed in the freezing wind blowing towards us.

"Are you ok Lily? Did you have another dream about… you know…" Summer asked. I nodded my head slightly and she sighed. "You need to let it go… the priest said that - was a good kid and the lord will look after him, he's in good hands."

"I know that, but I want him here with me not up with the lord…" I gestured to the light blue sky that was dotted with white fluffy clouds.

"Don't worry, you'll find something that will take your mind off of -'s death. You'll see." Summer said going to talk to the girls across the yard. I sat on a bench all by myself keeping my head down, staring at my fur topped brown boots.

I wiped at my tears as someone sat beside me on the bench. They cleared their throat, causing me to look up at them. It was a boy about my age with dirty blond hair that flowed in the wind. He wore a white tattered long sleeved shirt and black pants with brown shoes.

"H-hi… I am Lily… What's your name?" I said rather cautiously. He smiled, his pretty white teeth brightening his gray eyes.

"My name is Henry Rein. Why were you crying?" Henry asked worry clear in his eyes. I looked back down at the snow covered ground. I sniffled and looked into those blue-grey eyes.

"I-it's just*sniffle* my big brother - died a few weeks ago… I have been having nightmares about it." I sniffled and looked back down at my fur boots.

"Oh… yeah I get it"

"Really?"

"Yeah, a few months ago… my older sister, her name was Rose, died in a fire… before my family and I moved out here…" A tear fell down his cheek and he wiped it away. "My sister saved me when a fire erupted in the forest outside my home during a bad storm. It spread to my home, my sister and I were trapped in our room. An opening opened and my sister threw me out of the fire vortex and tried to get out herself but she was trapped and… and… the house fell on top of her and she died…" then he broke down crying. I put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a comforting hug.

He sobbed on my shoulder for a few moments, then the school bell rang and we went to class.

**Ok everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this and I will update again as soon as I can. I will try to get the next part of this chapter up. Please review and follow if you like this chapter. Kittylove OUT!**


End file.
